I will never forget you
by Coffee Cups and Bow Ties
Summary: Just a normal day at the Lima Bean for Kurt and Blaine. But what will happen when an unwanted visitor arrives and turns their lives upsidedown? Rated M for mature and potentially upsetting content
1. Chapter 1

"Shit, paper cut" Kurt cursed in a muffled tone. It was barely audible but the whispered muffle of words still made it to Blaine's perky ears. He smiled contently as he spoke. "You are so sexy when you curse" teased Blaine, his pupils dilating. Kurt looked up from his throbbing finger, noting that the tone of the coversation they were sharing had changed instantaneously. A wicked grin creeped over his almost translusant skin. "Reminds me of what you said last night" whispered Kurt, his nose touching Blaine's as his breath tickled the back of his neck, sending a shivver down Blaine's spine, the anticipation killing him. He reached under the coffee table and placed his hand on Blaine's thigh. Blaine gasped at the touch but this did not discourage Kurt. Lust was pooling in Blaine's eyes, urging Kurt to continue. Kurt moved his hand up his boyfriends thingh confidently, teasing Blaine by stopping right before he got to his crotch. Blaine was panting uncontrolably and Kurt wanted to fuck him so bad. He undid the boy's bow tie, using the ends to bring them closer together as Kurt sealed his lips over Blaine's shutting up his panting instantly. Kurt bit down on Blaine's lover lip that he drew blood from the curly haired boys lip which was now red and kiss swollen too. He was rewarded with a low throaty grown that reverbarated through his whole body. Kurt pulled away out of their sensuous kiss suddenly, forcing the world back into focus. The loud shrill call of the waitress telling customers that their coffee was ready reminded them where they were. Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's, gasping for air. "I'm sorry, I took it too far" Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips. Blaine gave a meager little nod and leaned back in his chair, breathless from their very public make out session. He would be lying if he said he didn't like the attention they were getting from the onlooking cutomers. It was exciting to be unconventional and irrational. The warmth of Kurt's body pressed against his own vanished as a frosty breeze stormed into the Lima Bean through the open window besides them. Blaine focused his eyes back on his boyfriend who was staring out the window, pupils fixated on a certain spot. "Honey, are you alright? You look a little white." Kurts eyes snapped back to Blaine's worried face and gave a forced smile. He raised his eyebrow before saying "whiter than usual?" Blaine gave a muffled chuckle but persisted with his question. "yes, I'm alright-" he started, not sure how to end his sentence. "I just thought I saw-" he trailed off, eyes darting back to where they were previously. Blaine's heart started to pick up speed at a dangerous rate, wondering what could be making his boyfriend so on edge. "Babe, what did you think you saw?" Blaine placed his index finger under Kurts chin and tilted his head up, forcing his eyes on the same level with the other boy's/ Kurt opened his mouth tentitively as a flood of inaudible words flushed out of his lips. Blaine quickly placed his finger on Kurt's lips, urging him to stop talking. Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head as he took a deep breath. "" Kurt gave a throaty giggle and started again. "I'm sorry. Its just, I think I just saw Karofsky's car pull unto one of the parking spaces."


	2. Chapter 2

All the air around Blaine vanished and he was unable yo breathe. His head started to wurr and he felt his heart beat unnaturally fast, warning him that something was not right. 'This must be a mistake' he told himself, reassuring his over-active imagination that Kur was in no means of danger. He shot his eyes back to Kurt's porcelain fac. It was obvious by the bemused expression greeting him from the other side of the table that he was expecting a response to his remark, and was mildly perplexed why he had not already recieved one. Blaine gave a shy cough, catching his breatrh from his brief panic attack. He places his hand on Kurt's shoulder and before saying "Kurt honey, he lives on the other side of town. I'm sure it wasn't him, so dont worry your pretty little ass of".  
>Kurt's ears turned a light pink colour, which sprad all the way down his neck and across his cheeks. A torrent of air fell out of Kurt's beautiful lips abd he gave a wary smile.<br>"Yeah I know, I guess it was just me being silly." Blaine gace the boy an understanding smile before the boy carried on with his sentence. "I'm-I'm sorry for getting you worried." Kurt's focus went down to an apparently interesting mark on the coffee table.  
>Blaine got up from his chair suddenly and sauntered over to the other side of the table where an embarassed Kurt was now picking at his nails. Blaine planted a kiss of Kurt's shoulder before tracing patterns down his back. Kurt's formally tense posture relaxed into the warm embrase. Blaine's head lowered to Kurt's pert ears, his unruly curls brushing against Kurt's morning scruff that was unusual to be seen when in public.<br>Kurt twisted in his seat to face Blaine, their noses touching. Kurt's hand snuck over to his as their fingers intwined. Kurt kissed him down his neck. At this subtle gesture, Blaine arched his back slightly, not wanting to draw attention from the other customers after the insident that happened earlier. Kurt's warm breath danced across Blaine's face as he spoke.  
>"Blaine!" Blaine's focus was suddenly refocused on the boy lightly tracing circles on his back. "Blainers bbay, you have been holding on tightly to that presant adressed to me for the whole time we have been here. Were you planning on giving it to me any time this century?"<br>A knot in Blaine's stomach formed when Kurt used his pet name for him. It was super hot. Blaine walked back to his seat and sat down gracefully. Blaine looksed down to his sweaty palms, and that at Kurt.  
>After a few seconds of silence, Blaine gave his signature smile and handed Kurt the prestigiously wrapped parcel. Kurt took the presant in both hands and looked at it with a look of curiousity burning in his eyes an dradiating through his motionless body. "Open it then" Blaine encouraged, a cheeky lilt in his voice as he stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. Kurt lifted one of his neatly kept brows as if telling him to grow the fuck up. In the nicest was possible of course.<br>As if on demand, Kurt started to unwrap the presant, at first with little urgency but by the time he saw that it was a jewelery box, his eyes lit up like he was a little boy in a candy store. He opened the box eagerly and when he was what was occupying the box, his whole body froze in a rigid position, not taking his eyes off the box. His eyes clouded up and a single tear ran down his already pale cheeks. Kurt brought his eyes up to his boyfriend who was smiling estatically at the boys reaction.  
>"A-A-ring" Kurt stuttered, clearly shocked by Blaine's beautiful gesture. He wasn't sure what to say as an overpowering feeling of love to the boy washed over his that he knew would never leave him. "Yes, its a promise ring. I really wish it was an engagement ring, but until same sex marriage is legalised, this is all I can do-" Blaine started, his grin growing even larger as further tears streamed down from Kurt's eyes.<br>"This ring seals so many unsaid words. So many unsaid promises. The promise to always love you. The promise to always protect you. The promise to never forget you." At that, Blaine's throat started to choak up as tears formed in his eyes too. He was unable to carry on, so pressed a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips which said everything he wanted to say to the boy. Blaine quickly regained controll and continued from where he left off. "I love you Kurt, it might have taken me a long time to realise this-". At this statement, Kurt gace a little giggle, but urged Blaine to continue. "-I love you so fucking much. Just, oh fuck-I just" he stuttered, "we might not always be together, but this ring is my promise to you that I will always be there for you. Forever. It's also a way of you to remember me when you are off in New York with only Rachel for company and I am stuck here in stupid Ohio."  
>As another single tear made its way down Blaine's cheek, Kurt knew it was his time to cut in. "Blaine baby-" he started. He had a massive lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow away. "-I love you so much, I could never forget you." He gave the boy sitting opposite him a weak little smile, before closing the sap between them, their lips pressed together.<br>The kiss tasted of coffee and salty tears. It ended all too quickly as Kurt pulled back and sat down, brushing away a few stray tears that were not captured in their kiss. Kurt simply said "Thank you" and gave a beautiful smile. Those two words said everything he needed to say. "It's alright bbay, now why dont you put it on." At that, Kurt carefully took the golden piece of jewellery out of its box and places it gently on his fouth finger, smiling at it fondly. "He fits perfectly", he mused, admiring it as he tilted his hand back and forth.  
>A sudden gasp escaping Kurt's lips broke the comfortable silence and Blaine's eyes shot up to meet Kurt's frightened eyes. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I must look dreadful after all that crying."<br>A huge gust of air was let loose from Blaine's mouth as he gave a loud ringing laugh, echoing throughout the whole coffee shop.  
>"Shit Kurt, is that it? Why, from the expression on your face I thought someone had died or something!" Kurt looked at him with an incredulous look on his face. "But Blaaaiiinneee, every minute of the day is an excuse to look nice and fashionable, so this is the equivelant of death. I'm going to clean myself up. I'll be right back." Kurt pushed back his chair on the tile floor, making an awful screeching noise and stoop up. Blaine nodded before smacking Kurt on the ass, giving him a wink as Kurt made his way to the restroom, giving a sarcastic glare at Blaine.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

15 minutes had passed and Blaine was curious as to what was taking Kurt so long. He knew his boyfriend was pretty migh maintenence, but he didnt realise it was to such an extent. Blaine was the last person left in the coffee shop as it was starting to get dark, and light flakes of snow were landing on the window pane.  
>'Its getting late' thought Blaine, looking at his watch. 'We really must get home soon'. Blaine rose hasitly from his chair and briskly walked over to the restroom, planning on telling Kurt to get a move on. However, when he finally opened the door, a scene greeted him that he did not expect to see. The first thing that Blaine saw was a huge, bulky framed man pressed up against the tile wall, slamming his hips roughly against it. A split second after taking in the sight, he noticed that there was a thin framed man pushed up against the wall, being constricted by the man on top of him. With every slam the larger man made, the small man gave a blood curdling cry of pain. The smaller man was doing he could to get the man off him, pushing and scratching him. The larger man simply grabbed the back of the small mans head and hit it against the wall, creating a massive cracking sound. The boy screamed with such pain and Blaine noticed that their was a large trail of lood trickling down the wall from where the mans head just came into contact with the wall.<p>

Thats when it struck Blaine.

The smaller boy was naked.

The smaller boy was being raped.

The smaller boy, was Kurt.

Kurt fell to the ground, clutching the bloody cut on his forehead as the masses of tears fell down his now bruised cheeks. His once neat hair was sticking out all over the place, and he had a huge red bruise on his hips from where the mans hands had been digging into him. His right arm was purple with bruises and his leg was scraped and bloody. Blaine's ches hurt from breathing too hard and too fast, but his eyes were dry as he blinked, hoping it would make the image go away. It didn't.

He just froze in his spot, unable to do anything. Before he knew it he was being pinned up against the wall by the large man. A fist swung at Blaine and slammed him in the face with a sickening thud, sending him backwards to the ground. In the dim light coming from the bulbs he could see the bulky man above him with a smirk on his face. "Hello Blaine, trying to rescue your boyfriend are we?"

It was Karofsky.

By the time Blaine's head had stopped spinning, he had recovered enough to sit up and realise that Kurt was cowered up next to him, trying to hid himself in one of the stalls. Karofsky moved to the sinks, running his fingers through the icy water, bringing the feeling back to his hands. Blaine grasped Kurt with terror as Karofsky made his way back to the two boys. Kurt responded by giving his hand a tight squeeze, the tears rolling down from his grey eyes seasing to stop.

Karofsky reached for Kurt's ankle. He tried to move away, but there was nowhere to escape in the small bathroom. "Get the fuck off my boyfriend" Blaine protested, as Karofsky got a hold of Kurt and draged Kurt forward onto his feet. Blaine tried to force Karofsky off Kurt, but he greeted him with a gun. Karofsky pointd the gun at Blaine, forcing him back against the wall. A loud bang reverbarated throughout the room as Blaine pounded against the wall, trying to get away. His eyes flutter shut as head hits the wall, his body falling motionlessly to the cold tiled floor.

Kurt cried out, but Karofsky just answered back by slamming Kurt against the door. Another yelp of pain escaped Kurt's lips but the overwealming pain flooding through his arom does not stop him from struggling out of Karofsky's grip, hitting at his arms. Karofsky ignored Kurt's struggles before saying "I've got no problem decorating the tiles with your brains." Kurt shuddered, falling still as he stared back at Karofsky. karofsky pressed himself even closer to Kurt, hands going for his neck. Kurt clawed at his hands, trying to get away. Karofsky continued choking him until Kurt's struggles were barely that and Kurt started seeing spots. Kurt gasped, drawing in a deep breath. It hurt to breathe. Karofsky pulled Kurt up off the floor and dragged him across the empty restroom, tossing him onto the floor.

There's an arm around his torso, trapping his arms against his sides, and another hand covering his mouth. Kurt was lifted off his feet but was too tired, too helpless to try and kick Karofsky off. The hand over his mouth is covering his nose too and Kurt was having a hard time breathing. He is vaguely aware of being lifted off his feet before he closed his eyes and everything goes pitch black.


End file.
